You Put The Devil In Me
by Niknakz93
Summary: Bonnie discovers her devilish side with a little help from Kol. She soon finds out just what an addiction truly is, and just how impossible it is to break it. Smutty. Kennet! R&R?


**You Put The Devil In Me**

_~Dedicated to my Pythone. The horniest Bonnie you will ever meet~_

_xXx_

Bonnie swore to herself as the books fell from her arms, landing with a clatter and splash into the puddle.

"For fucks sake-!" She hissed, crouching down and snatching them up, shaking the Calculus book, sighing in defeat as she stared at the running ink.

Great (!) one more thing to add to her already shit day.

She gathered the sopping books into her arms, darting a hand to the back of her tights, untwisting it a little as she stood back up, turning around and stopping dead as she found a figure stood there.

Bonnie's arms tightened around her books, eyes narrowing lightly as she hissed.

"What do _you _want."

Kol cocked a brow, stepping forwards, stooping once to pick up the remaining book the witch had missed.

She took it in silence, and Kol ignored her first question, asking. "No 'thank you' love?"

"Monsters like you don't get 'thank you's'" She snapped back, eyes narrowed slits, nails digging into the front cover of the book as she stopped herself from blasting his smug, irksome face.

Kols hand shot out, grabbing her arm as she went to turn, going in an intrigued voice. "I didn't catch your name love."

She turned and scoffed, finding herself almost nose-to-nose to the Original, the smug grin still on his face.

Kol cocked a brow, sensing she was already pissed off. But instead of letting her go, his grip tightened, chuckling lightly. "Something on your mind love?"

"Nothing at all."

The Original rolled his eyes, then pushed her against the wall of the bike shed, making the bicycles rattle against the metal of the side.

He cocked his head, narrowing his eyes. "Now, Little Miss Liar. How about you tell me why you seem quite so… stressed."

Bonnie hissed at him, going to yank away, but he just pushed her against the side again, tutting. "Now now, have some manners."

"_Go. Away."_

"_But why love?" _

She said nothing, and Kol cocked his head, sensing weakness, placing his hands on her shoulders and stepping closer, eyes fixed on her own as he asked, not waiting for her reply.

"Are you scared?"

"Not on your life."

"Good thing I'm already dead then." He smirked, cocking his head. "Well, I can tell that you're angry inside. So much pent up rage… frustration." The last word made his lip twitch into a wider grin and Bonnie scoffed, shaking her head.

"And what? I need to… what, release that?"

"Feel free love."

She understood now, pushing back at his chest, feeling him not budge an inch as she hissed. "I'm not taking my frustrations out on _you_."

"Ah love, it sounds so… sexy when you say it like that." He retorted, waggling his brows and trailing his hands from her shoulders to her hips, cocking his head as she didn't resist.

She was a damaged little witch. One that only needed prodding in the right direction.

He just leaned forwards, lips lightly brushing her own as he whispered against her lips.

"_So… are you going to be a fiery tigress, her claws sharp… or a little, adorable kitten?"_

Bonnie cocked a brow, then leaned forwards, saying into his ear quietly with a smirk twitching onto her own face.

"Kittens scratch too."

Kol was silent, challenging her to say something else. Or act on impulse. But she did nothing, her eyes almost glowing with the rage that had resided in her. She pondered her choices-

Leave. Right now. Avoid it all, it's consequences… it's feelings.

Or let it all go. Act on her emotions.

She chose the latter as Kol crashed his lips to her own with a light growl rumbling in his chest as he raked a hand down to her backside, squeezing it hard as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her books smashing to the floor as she ignored them, kissing him back with a fiery passion, hating herself for the pangs of desire she felt.

Kols free hand moved from her waist while the other, tore up her floral skirt, making her close her eyes with a little gasp as he went to her neck, kissing it hungrily as his hand under her skirt tugged at her tights, growling in annoyance when they wouldn't come away, grabbing hold and yanking down, tearing it off instead and pushing her more against the shed, Bonnie biting her lip to silence the light moan trying to escape her lips.

She moved her arms from his neck, closing her eyes tighter as he bit playfully at her neck once more, reaching his belt and swiftly unbuckling it, groaning lightly as she brushed her hand over the growing front of his jeans.

Bonnie knew that today would have consequence. But for now, she was the one undoing his jeans button, tugging at his zip until it was completely down, her breathing heavy as the Original ripped the rest of her tights away with ease, leaning her head back with a groan as he shoved her panties aside, freeing himself from the tightness of his jeans, smirking against her lips as he returned to them.

A quiet gasp escaped her as he pushed roughly into her, silencing the gasp with a ravenous kiss, pushing all the way in, teasingly slowly, going to her ear and whispering into it.

"_Now then, are you my kitten, or tigress?"_

Bonnie bit her bottom lip, scoffing as she sneaked a hand to the front of his shirt, playing with a button on it, a rare smirk twitching onto her face.

"Call me Kitten. I dare you."

Kol cocked a brow, digging his nails into her backside, whispering in her ear as he roughly rammed into her again, making the metal behind them rattle as she was shoved against it.

"_Kitten."_

A hiss of annoyance tinged with lust escaped her now, and she trailed her other hand up his back to his hair, winding it in tightly, growling as she snapped her eyes open, glaring directly into his own.

"I hate you."

Kol growled lightly as she yanked on his hair, snapping back. "The feeling's mutual. _Darling._"

Bonnie shook her head a little, ignoring his words as he thrusted into her again, moaning lightly as he sensitive spot, shaking her head more, whispering.

"Damn you."

Her words were rewarded with a harder, rougher pound against her, biting at her earlobe as he grinned against her, satisfied that the irregular beats of her heart, the light moans in her throat, vibrating in her chest were from his actions, not one of her wanting to escape.

Either way, he wasn't going to let up with this little thing just yet.

Bonnie dug her nails into Kols back, each new thrust making them contract, digging more into his back, hating herself so much for the feelings she felt. Rawr, untamed.

Wild.

Bonnie felt her phone ringing from her safekeeping in her bra, but Kol snarled into her neck. "Leave it."

"I have class and-" her last words were cut off by a particularly hard push, making throes of passion shoot through her abdomen, making Kol smirk-

Kitten.

Her phone rang again, and Kols patience wore thin, making him hiss. "Answer the bloody thing."

Bonnie actually felt a pang of annoyance as she fished it out, answering it, still breathless.

"Hello?"

"Bonnie? Where are you?"

She stumbled over her words for a moment, laughing weakly. "Ah, I'm missing physics, aren't I?"

"Yes!" Elena replied, then asked, concerned. "Have you been running?"

Kol smirked and grinded against her, brushing a sensitive spot that made her bite her tongue to stop herself from moaning, whispering into her ear- "You, me, tonight. I'm going to ravish you." -saying after a moment to Elena, glaring at Kol, hating herself for feeling quite so… turned on by his promise. "I'm just fine, Elena. Headache, that's all."

"Well, I'll tell the teacher."

"Yeah, thanks." She muttered, then ended the call, closing her eyes and said to Kol, voice barely more than a whisper.

"This was stupid of me."

Kol said nothing for a start, just leaning forwards and nibbling at the spot under her ears, at last saying to her quietly-

"_I didn't hear you complaining. So shut up and enjoy the ride Kitten."_

Bonnie put her foot down at his words, pushing him away with a growl of. "No. I'm not some common slut for you to screw whenever you want!"

Kol cocked a brow, saying coolly. "Says the one that more or less welcomed me."

"Well… not now."

"Oh, you'll be back."

"And what makes you so sure?" Bonnie scoffed, trying to pull the remainders of her tights up, but at the thigh it was completely ripped. She smoothed her skirt down so it was hidden.

Kol grabbed her arm and pulled her forwards, saying into her face with a smirk playing about his lips.

"_Because, my little kitten, you got a taste, but not the main event. Nowhere close."_

Bonnie felt a pang shoot through her at that. A yearning.

She hated it.

But also welcomed it.

Bonnie's train of thought was derailed as a zip sounded, and Kol sighed, doing his jeans button and belt back up. "A shame. I was hoping there was some naughty schoolgirl in you yet."

He leaned forwards, pressing a kiss tinged with lust back to her lips, a smirk quirking onto it as he said against them.

"_You know where I am Kitten. For when you snap and need somewhere to turn to."_

Bonnie was silent as he turned away, leaving her stood there, conflicted thoughts running through her head-

She was messed up.

Past the point of no return.

* * *

**My first Kennet, prompted by Twitter. Might be a full story is people want it to be? So yeah, reviews much loved ta x Nic**


End file.
